Dulce reencuentro
by itsKaede
Summary: Había sido un día duro para Levi…no podía esperar más para verlo a él, a su dulce, jodido y amado mocoso.-OneShot


So… ¡Hola! :3 esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, así que por favor no sean malos conmigo(¿?). Este es un one-shot dedicado a Aleja Ávila, perdón por no haberlo subido antes (se suponía que era para diciembre) pero mi mente a veces es algo… ¿lenta?

Mmm este oneshot es algo…OC, amo los doujinshi de mikumo y no puedo dejar de imaginar a un tierno heicho en la legion, sonriendo dulcemente a Eren mientras ven a los titanes perdiéndose en el atardecer XD [aunque el en realidad sea el más motherfucker de todos] en fin… disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p>Dulce reencuentro<p>

-Ah, ¡que descanso!-

Había sido un día duro para Levi… la expedición habían tenido ese día dejaba totalmente molido su (bien cuidado) cuerpo… no podía esperar más para verlo a él, a su jodido mocoso. Acababa de salir de la ducha, y un ruido proveniente de su cuarto llamo su atención. Silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta, tratando de encontrar lo que provocaba ese ruido. Nada. Un poco más confiado, entro a su habitación

"ugh que frio hace" una suave ventisca había entrado en el cuarto, recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo y haciendo erizar los vellos de sus brazos. De pronto se escuchó de nuevo el ruido, pero esta vez supo de dónde provenía aquel sonido. Sonrió.

-mmm… ¿Dónde habré puesto mi camisa?- dijo con una inocencia fingida- aish, no lo recuerdo. ¿Acaso la guarde de nuevo?- se dirigió al closet, tratando de abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible. Y justo allí estaba el, con una hermosa sonrisa que solo pertenecía a Levi, preparándose para atraparlo dulcemente en sus brazos.

-Asi que… ¿ahora debo buscarte en el armario?-dijo el pelinegro en tono divertido acomodándose en su pecho, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente este era su lugar favorito- Hoy no te has lastimado, ¿cierto?

-Aish… ¡Ya cállate Levi!- una suave risa provenía del menor, pero rápidamente la cambio por un puchero- Yo solo quería darle una sorpresa a mi Heicho.

-pues ya me estabas asustando, ¡mocoso de mierda!- lo miro por unos instantes, perdiéndose en el hermoso azul de su mirada. Una sonrisa pícara adorno los labios de Eren, que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la barbilla del mayor acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse unos segundos.

-Te amo Levi, no sabes cuánto deseo besarte de nuevo.

La cara de Levi enrojeció totalmente, su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras, pues solo estas bastaban para ponerlo nervioso. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para responderle tímidamente

-yo… yo también te amo… Eren…

-Eres adorable.

-No le digas adorable a este vie…ngh- acallo sus inútiles quejas con un suave beso, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor de esos dulces labios que no había podido saborear desde hacía días. Una, dos, tres veces, cada beso se convertía en uno más demandante y apasionado, en el que sin necesidad de palabras expresaban la urgencia de sentirse, el amor y el deseo que tenían hacia el otro. Pero no todo es eterno, y el poco aire que tenía se esfumaba con cada beso que se daban. El rostro de Eren había cambiado un poco, si amplia sonrisa se había transformado en una picara, ladina, sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un hermoso tinte rojizo qué le otorgaba un aire de inocencia que obviamente ya no tenía.

-Levi… yo no…puedo más –dijo el menor acercándose al oído de Levi, susurrando sensualmente haciéndolo sentir una oleada de placer atravesando su cuerpo -te amo…y esta noche serás solo mío…-soltó una risita traviesa y juguetonamente empezó a mordisquear su lóbulo.

-Eren…espera…ngh…mo…co…so…ah

El cuerpo de Levi reaccionaba por sí mismo ante los estímulos de Eren… sentía sus cálidas manos acariciar su torso desnudo, solo eso bastaba para arrebatarle la cordura y desear más… desear más de él, de sus caricias traviesas, de sus besos a veces infantiles, a veces expertos. En su mente solo quedaba espacio para una idea: entregarse completamente a él, dejarse llevar por su contagiosa pasión.

Eren tomo en sus brazos a Levi, acercando sus cuerpos lenta y sensualmente, juntando sus labios, saboreando la dulce humedad en la boca del otro, jugueteando con su lengua. No dejaban de escucharse los te amo en aquella habitación, que se fue llenando de suspiros y gemidos a medida que el menor iba dejando un marcado camino de besos alrededor del cuello de Levi, a medida que le iba marcando el pecho como algo de su propiedad. El mayor, ansioso por tocar a Eren empezó rápidamente a alzar su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo, deshaciéndose de la estorbosa prenda.

-Wao, Levi…amo esta parte tuya- dijo lascivamente observando la entrepierna del mayor, que empezaba a sobresalir ansiosa de atención.

-Mocoso… esto es todo tu culpa, asi que hazte cargo apropiadamente.-la reacción de Eren ante esas palabras no se hizo esperar, empujando al mayor con fuerza sobre la cama.

-Como ordene, Heicho- y después de un cándido beso se apresuró a quitar las ultimas prendas del cuerpo de Levi.-Ahora prepárese porque soy un soldado muy responsable. –Los gemidos por parte de Levi no se hicieron esperar al sentir como las manos del otro rozaban descaradamente su entrepierna, haciéndolo sentir el placer recorriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo. Como una lenta pero deliciosa tortura Eren dejaba besos recorriendo desde el cuello del mayor hasta llegar a su miembro, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordisqueando suavemente la punta.

-Espera…nn…no, ¡allí no!-Eren se detuvo unos segundos para dedicar una mirada lujuriosa al mayor.

-Pero eso no es lo que quiere nuestro amigo. Deberías dejarme atenderlo correctamente- Una sonrisa perversa se asomó en su rostro, revelando sus intenciones. Dirigió rápidamente sus dedos hacia la entrada del mayor, haciéndolo crisparse ante el repentino contacto.

-…Maldito mocoso…apresúrate y hazlo...

Eren abrió desesperado las piernas del mayor, localizando pronto la entrada. No quería lastimar a Levi, asi que se tomó su tiempo para penetrarlo, para sentir la manera en que este, despacio, lo recibía y se iba acostumbrando a la intrusión, haciéndolo estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Inicio un suave vaivén en el que juntaban sus cuerpos, rozando puntos que extasiaban el cuerpo del mayor, que lo hacían gruñir el nombre de su amado una y otra vez, que lo hacían pedir más… más de esa caricias que lo enloquecían, más de esos labios que lo devoraban con pasión y que arrasaban con su cordura.

-Eren… mas…ah…-El cuerpo de Levi no lo resistió más, y en una violenta contracción expulso toda su esencia, contrayendo bruscamente su interior, atrapando el miembro de eren e invitándolo al clímax… unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que este culminara, dejando su cálida semilla en el interior de Levi.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hacía esto-Dijo agotado el menor abrazando posesivamente a Levi-No creo que esto pueda ser más perfecto.

Levi se quedó en silencio, observando el rostro del menor. A pesar del cansancio causado por la reciente faena, podía ver reflejado en él el amor y la devoción que le tenía.

-En serio eres increíble-Levi miraba anonadado la sonrisa picarona de Eren-Esto comprueba que eres y serás mío por siempre.-Un suspiro salió de la boca del mayor.

-Como digas, mocoso.

-Te amo demasiado Levi.-dijo dejando un beso en la frente del mayor.

-y yo a ti, estúpido.-respondió dándole un último beso como prueba de ello antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :3<p> 


End file.
